The Night on the Town
by yellowrose8
Summary: This story is about Booth and Brennan playing matchmaker. It is half Booth Brennan fluff and half Angela Hodgins fluff. Fans of either couple won’t be disappointed. The story takes place anytime after Yanks in the U.K.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place anytime after _Yanks in the U.K_. Enjoy!

Booth and Brennan were sitting in the Royal Diner celebrating a case solved. Outside, Angela was heading towards the diner. Jack was coming from the opposite direction. They spotted each other and turned around and heading back toward the direction they had come from.

"Wow, that was awkward," Booth observed watching them through the window.

"It's like that all day long," Brennan replied looking out the window as well.

"I really miss them being together," Booth stated with a sigh.

"Wow, Booth, you don't usually take an interest in the squints' personal lives. Why the sudden change?"

"Honestly, seeing them together was reassuring. They made each other so happy and it helped keep me believing that the right person is out there. You know, like there's someone out there for everyone."

"Well, actually there isn't someone out there for everyone. There's a high percentage of people that do not commit to a relationship not to mention the high divorce rate and there is not even an equal ratio of female to males within our species." Seeing the disappointment on Booth's face Brennan added, "But Angela and Hodgins were a great example of opposition to the statistics. I miss how happy she was when she was with him. I feel like a terrible best friend because I don't know how to help her. She's so much better at solving these kinds of problems than me."

"Caring so much shows that you're a good best friend."

"Thanks, Booth. I just wish I could help her, but I think the only way to help her is to… Booth!" Excitement shot across Brennan's face.

"What?"

"I have an idea on how to get them back together."

"You want to play matchmaker?"

"No, I don't want to play anything. I want to set them up."

"That's what I meant, Bones. Playing matchmaker means setting people up together. So, what's you're plan?"

"Okay, so you know how Angela is always trying to get us together?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, why do people always think we are or should be more than just partners?"

"I have no idea," Brennan replied while reaching across the table to snatch a French fry from Booth's plate.

"Hey, you took my fry!" Booth accused.

"Mine are all gone." Brennan replied.

"You could have asked."

"I didn't know it was that big of an issue. Have some of my milkshake if that makes up for it."

"Yes, it does," Booth replied as he leaned across the table catching her straw in his mouth. After taking a few sips he inquired again about the rest of her plan.

"That was more than one fry's worth of milkshake." Brennan continued while she crunched on a few more of Booth's fries. "Like I was saying, I don't know why people always think we're a couple, however, since, Angela is always trying to get us together, we should ask Angela and Hodgins out on a double date. Initially, I'll go with Hodgins and you go with Angela. Angela will try to 'play matchmaker' and will get us together leaving her and Hodgins to be together the rest of the night. Really, they just need to be together long enough to work out their differences or remember how much fun they have together, because there is no rational reason for them to be apart."

"Bone, you're a genius!" Booth responded excitedly.

"Yes, I know I am," Brennan replied matter of fact.

"No, Bones, it's an expression. But, I suppose it works better for people that are not actually geniuses."

"That doesn't make any sense," Brennan stated with a confused expression.

"Never mind. Okay, for this to work we're going to have to act like we are really into each other so Angela and Hodgins think that getting us together is more important than ignoring each other," Booth replied while stealing another sip of Brennan's milkshake.

"Okay, let's hack out a plan," Brennan said grabbing her milkshake back.

"It's hash out a plan. Here's what I was thinking…"

-----

Later that afternoon, Angela and Jack were working alone on the platform, completely ignoring each other. Booth and Brennan walked in together, both trying to contain their excitement.

Angela looks up from her sketch and notices Brennan's failed attempt at excitement containment. "Hey, Sweetie. What's up?"

"Well, I was telling Booth how that new club that just opened up down the street has Salsa Dancing on Sundays. We thought it would be fun to try and wanted to ask you two to join us," Brennan stated just as she had rehearsed with Booth.

Jack and Angela shot an awkward glance toward each other. "Oh, Sweetie, I don't kno…"

"Angela, would you like to be my date?" Booth interrupted.

"And Hodgins, I would love for you to accompany me," Brennan followed.

"Oh. Okay, that sounds fun," Angela answered.

"I'm totally in," Jack replied.

"Hey, Bren, can I borrow one of those dresses you got the last time you were in Cuba?"

"Sure, why don't you come over Sunday afternoon and get ready by me. The men can pick us up from my apartment," Brennan answered.

"Okay, then it's settled. I'll drive and pick up Hodgins at seven and you ladies right after that," Booth added leaving no room for argument or objection. Brennan and Booth turned to leave and smiled at each other with relief and excitement that their plan was running smoothly so far.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you done yet?" Brennan asked impatiently.

"Just about." Angela put the finishing touches on Brennan's eye makeup and then looked at her final product. "Oh, Sweetie, you look gorgeous."

Brennan then picked up a necklace and clipped it around her best friend's neck. Angela had decided it would be fun if the friends picked out each others outfits and did each other's hair and makeup. At first, Brennan thought the idea sounded inefficient, but Angela insisted. Eventually, Brennan realized she was actually having fun. They had not had any real girl bonding time in a while and it was long over due. While talking about a variety of topics, Brennan was careful not to bring up Angela's relationship with Hodgins. Angela however was not light on the topic of Booth. Remembering the plan to play up their relationship, Brennan was sure to dwell on Booth's many positive qualities before insisting that they were just partners.

Angela had just started to pack their purses with the important makeup when the men arrived and knocked on the door. Brennan slipped on her shoes and headed over to let them inside. As Booth and Hodgins entered the apartment, Angela came from the backroom with the purses in her hand. Brennan and Booth instantly linked gazes. Remembering the plan, the partners gave each other the full scan pretending to be caught up in each others appearance. However, neither found the acting very difficult. Booth looked extra sexy in a dark red button-down shirt and black dress slacks. The top few buttons were left open reveling a small teaser of his well defined chest. His hair was slicked back and he was holding a black fedora.

Brennan wore a navy blue dress with a spaghetti straps. The bodice was set with rhinestones that sparkled every time she moved. The skirt consisted of several flared layers that ran on angle with the hem starting just above her left knee and ending several inches below her right knee. Angela had styled her hair into long waves that fell just below Brennan's shoulder. The front layer was pulled back into a clip to keep it out of her face. Her eye makeup was dark and the rest was neutral. The look was dramatic. Booth found her so stunning that he almost forgot Angela was his date.

Booth finished gawking at Brennan and shifted his gaze to Angela. "Wow, Angela, I didn't know it was possible, but you look more stunning than usual." It was true. Angela wore a strapless black glittery dress. It was a tight dress that clung to her every curve until the top of her thigh, just below her butt checks, where the skirt opened up into several flowing layers that ended above the knee in the front and below the knee in the back. Her hair was swept up into a curly up-do and she was wearing a black choker that defined her long slender neck.

"Hodgins, um Jack, you look dashing." Brennan complimented pealing her eyes away from Booth's partially unbuttoned shirt. Hodgins was wearing black pants and a black shirt with a white tie.

"Ready?" Booth asked as he offered his arm to Angela. They headed off to their big night on the town with Brennan and Hodgins close behind. The partners had played the scene well, Angela noticed everything and Hodgins was sure he saw Brennan mentally unbuttoning Booth's shirt even further.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but I promise that if I get lots of reviews, good or bad, I'll put up the next chapter containing the whole date really soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this took so long. You'll have to take it up with my professors for giving me so much work. _

* * *

Dinner was awkward. There was clear tension between Angela and Hodgins even though they were sitting diagonally from each other. They never talked directly to each other, but it wasn't too noticeable since Booth and Brennan dominated the conversation.

"So, I was running around the house one direction and Bones is running the other way. I run right over a patch of ice and fall on my ass." The group breaks into laughter.

"But, he still manages to get up and catch the little boy that was slipping off the roof," Brennan interjected with clear admiration.

"Only because you took down the bad guy with your crazy martial art skills."

Booth and Brennan told stories about each other with so much intensity and admiration that Angela and Hodgins felt like they were intruding on a private party. Eventually, they were verbally excluded. The stories all started with he/she and ended with you/me. Booth and Brennan would lean in towards each other as they talked and Hodgins and Angela would back away just waiting for dinner to be over.

Eventually Angela could no longer take it and interrupted one of Booth's stories about how spectacular Brennan is by saying, "We should get going before the dance floor gets too crowded." Hodgins was the first to agree. The four quickly paid and headed to the club.

--

Both women were skilled at salsa dancing and both men were clueless. Brennan had learned from a professional salsa dancer in Cuba and had taught Angela immediately upon her return. They then took lessons in D.C. for a few months and were excited to finally show off their skills that they learned several years ago. Dancing was clearly not Hodgins forte, because Brennan found teaching him the basic step a struggle while Booth and Angela were already working on dips and spins. Eventually, Hodgins loosened up and began to catch on rather quickly. Once both guys knew the basics, the dance floor really started to heat up.

Everyone was impressed by Brennan's dancing. No one doubted that she had the skill, but it was the grace and passion that was surprising. Her hips swayed naturally to the beat and her face beamed with delight as she danced away. However, it was her feet that surprised Booth most. The woman who could barely walk in heels in Las Vegas was floating over the dance floor with precision and ease. Booth spun Angela around and then dropped her into a dip and immediately looked over at Brennan. He made sure Angela had time to notice before he pulled her back up. The plan was for Angela to notice him glancing at Brennan, but it was had for him to keep his eyes off her. Angela noticed and failed to restrain the smile creeping across her face.

Everything was going according to plan, but Booth had some unexpected feelings. Not only were his eyes on Brennan, but several other men's as well. It wasn't unusual for Booths' protective side to kick in, but he knew that she was safe in Hodgin's capable hands. Yet, as he saw Hodgin's very capable hand resting on his partner's hip, the feeling intensified. Was it jealousy? No, thought Booth, he must just be getting too much into character. He focused back on his date, hoping the feeling would go away.

Hodgins was struggling with similar feelings. He thought that he was doing okay with the Angela situation, but seeing her dancing close to Booth in that tight dress made him long for her to be dancing in his arms.

As they continued to dance, they all grew thirsty and decided to take a short break. They headed to a table just off the dance floor. Booth stood up and asked Angela what she would like to drink. Hodgins was about to do the same, but Brennan interrupted.

"I asked you out tonight. I'll go get the drinks." She hopped up and followed Booth off to the bar leaving Angela and Hodgin's alone.

"How do those two not see how perfect they are for each other?" Hodgins asked.

"I think they're starting to notice. Booth has been staring at Bren all night."

"I've noticed Brennan doing the same thing to Booth …and dinner, wow, now I know how Sweets feels when they exclude him from conversations."

"Hey, how would you feel if we helped speed them along by getting them to dance together for the rest of the night?" Angela asked with a mischievous grin.

"Sounds like a plan," Hodgins agreed. Booth and Brennan came back with the drinks and they soon returned to the dance floor.

As planned, Hodgins watched for Booth to spin Angela away and he did the same with Brennan putting the women just inches from each other. Reacting quickly, Angela caught Brennan by the wrist and spun her towards Booth as she turned towards Hodgins. Brennan fell into Booth's arms and turned toward Angela with a look of confusion. Angela just replied with a wink.

Hodgins could barely contain himself with Angela back in his arms. His hand rested on the top of her hip bone. He could feel the curve of the bone in his hand. Hodgins looked into those big brown eyes and hoped her would never see them look away again.

Angela had thought that dancing with Hodgin's would be awkward, but she was surprisingly comfortable. She had missed the feeling of his arms wrapped around her and her hand enclosed in his. Angela relaxed and pulled herself a little closer to her ex. The gesture surprised Hodgins, but he took it as sign that Angela was having similar feelings, so he made the first move.

"I've really missed how much fun we have together, Ange," Hodgins started.

"Me too, tonight has been really fun," Angela followed.

"What went wrong with us?"

"We lost trust in each other. I don't know if that's fixable."

"Well, then let's start over."

"What?"

"Let's start over. Hi, I'm Jack."

"You're crazy… I miss your crazy. Okay, I'll play. Hi, I'm Ange…" Angela was interrupted by Hodgins' mouth catching her lips. Angela and Hodgins seemed to forget all about the crowded dance floor as their passionate dancing turned into passionate kissing.

"I think our plan is working," Brennan whispered to Booth. Booth looked over and saw Angela and Hodgins attached at the lips.

"Good," replied Booth. "No more work, now we can play." Booth smiled at Brennan and spun her around. Brennan grabbed onto Booth a little tighter as the two of them tore up the dance floor.

--

"That was really fun. We should definitely do it again soon" Angela declared as they drove away in Booth's car. Everyone agreed with her.

"Angela, am I dropping you at Bones' place or yours?" Booth asked.

"Actually, you can drop me by Jack's house, if that's okay."

Booth and Brennan exchanged smiles. "That's fine, Ange," Booth replied. He dropped Angela and Hodgins off and continued on to Brennan's house.

"It's pretty late, would you like to stay here tonight?" Brennan asked as Booth walked her to her door.

"Stay, the night? Was my dancing that impressive?" Booth teased shaking his hips.

Brennan rolled her eyes in response. "You can have the couch."  
"Oh," Booth sighed, feigning rejection. "Okay, I'll stay, I don't have the energy to drive home tonight."

Brennan headed to her bedroom and pulled a shirt and sweatpants off a shelf in her closet and returned back to the living room where Booth was waiting. "Here, you can wear these tonight." Brennan held the clothes out to Booth.

"Wonderful, I get to wear some ex-boyfriend's clothes that he probably 'misplaced' the last time her was here," Booth replied with sarcasm.

"Actually, the pants belong to Russ and I think this is yours." Brennan held up one of Booth's wife beaters. "I found it mixed in with my luggage the last time we traveled together. I had it on the side to return, but I forgot and it ended up in the back of my closet. Sorry."

Booth took the clothes and went to change in the bathroom. Brennan made up the couch and retired to her room for the night.

--

The next morning, Brennan work up to the smell of coffee. She rolled out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Booth was waiting for her at the table. He had whipped up scrambled eggs and pulled some fruit out of the refrigerator. He had it all set up for her when she walked in.

Booth looked up at Brennan when she came into the kitchen. Brennan was wearing a black cami and red plaid boxers that were rolled twice at the waist creating a two inch teaser of midriff between her top and shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail that still had remnants of last night's hair sprayed curls. A little eye makeup still clung to her semi-open eyelids. Booth wasn't surprised that even in with her disheveled appearance, she still looked beautiful.

"I could get used to waking up to this," Brennan smiled. Booth handed her a cup of coffee and they sat down to a delicious breakfast. While reminiscing about last night and how well their plan worked, Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan…Ange, calm down. I can't understand what you're saying…. Oh, no! ... I'll meet you in my office in forty-five minutes." Brennan hung up and looked up at Booth. "Breakfast was delicious, but I have to go, I think our plan just fell apart."

_

* * *

_

Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, for the delay. I was out of the country for a little while and I rewrote this chapter several times before I liked it. If I wasn't such a perfectionist, these would go up much faster. I'll try to get the final chapter up this week.

* * *

Brennan sat on the couch in her office with her arms wrapped around her best friend. Angela cried uncontrollable into her best friend's shoulder.

"It's all my fault, Bren. I really messed up" Angela sobbed. Brennan waited for her friend to calm down before asking what happened. When Angela was finally calm enough to form coherent sentences, she continued, "The reason we broke up was because we had trust issues, but we decided to confess everything and start fresh. Well, one of the things Jack confessed was that he hadn't been with another woman since me. So, I was at his house resting on his bed and I rolled over to set the alarm. Well, when I rolled over, I saw something red and lacy behind the night stand. I realized they were women's panties and flipped out at him for lying to me. I yelled at him for several minutes straight before I realized that they were mine. I had misplaced them the last time I was there and he didn't notice because he uses the alarm on the other side of the bed. Bren, how could I mess this up? Everything was so perfect last night, but then I let my trust issues rise to the surface when there was nothing substantial to be upset about in the first place?"

Brennan didn't know how to answer so she just pulled her best friend into a hug and let her continue to cry. Eventually, Brennan managed to calm Angela down and actually cheer her up a little. Then, they headed up to the platform to continue working.

Around lunch time, Booth came to get Brennan. He passes Angela first. "Glad to see you smiling again" Booth said to Angela.

"Thanks," Angela replied with a puzzled look on her face.

"Lunch, Bones?"

"Sure, I'll be right there."

"Hey, Sweetie, can I talk to you real quick before you go?" Angela and Brennan stepped behind the platform out of sight and hearing of everyone else. "Booth said he was glad to see me smiling again. Did you tell him about me and Hodgins?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, was I not suppose to?"

"No, I don't mind that, but when did you talk to him?"

"I called him earlier" Brennan lied which was clearly not something she was good at.

"You were with me all morning. I never saw you call him." Angela knew the truth instantly by how red Brennan's face had turned. "He stayed over last night! He was with you when I called this morning."

"It's not what you think. He was too tired to drive home. And no, he did not sleep in my bed. And no, he was not too tired from being at my place; he was too tired when he dropped me off. Now, I'm going to lunch." Brennan turned and left before her friend could say another word. Angela just stood there with a smirk on her face.

--

At lunch, Brennan recapped the whole story to Booth. "Well, it was a good plan," Brennan sighed with defeat. "If only they could see how stupid they are being."

Brennan could see the light bulb go on in Booth's head. "That's it, Bones! Let's show them how stupid they are being. Our plan didn't fail. It's just time for phase two."

A worried look crossed Brennan's face. "I'm listening," she replied.

Booth outlined the plan for Brennan as the worried look on her face continued to intensify. "Just think of it as an undercover mission," Booth finished.

"I guess that's a rational way of looking at it. Okay, I'm in."

--

Later that day, Booth and Brennan were talking in her office. Brennan saw Angela approaching, but pretended not to notice. Instead, Brennan shot Booth a mischievous smile and kissed him on the cheek. Angela was close enough to see the kiss, but luckily far enough to not see the shocked look on Booth's face.

Booth caught on when he noticed Angela as well. "Alright, Bones, I'll pick you up for dinner here at six." Then Booth turned around and pretended to try and slip by Angela.

"Wait a minute. Get back here." Angela motioned Booth back into Brennan's office. "Are you two going on a date tonight?"

"No, Ange, it's just dinner," Brennan replied with her best _I'm lying_ face.

"You can't fool me. I just saw you kiss Booth! And I totally didn't buy that whole just slept on my couch story."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other and then Brennan responded, "I think we've been caught, Booth."

Angela began to let out a squeal, but Booth quickly covered her mouth. "Angela, we don't want Sweets or Cam to find out. Can you keep this a secret?" Angela agreed to keep the secret and immediately left to tell Hodgins.

--

Brennan and Booth were excellent at their pretend secret dating. The lab could tell Brennan was dating someone, but never suspected Booth. Angela and Hodgins were very aware of all the time she and Booth were spending together. They went home together almost every night to keep up the act and would sit and talk for hours. Brennan even picked Parker up from school one day. "It's just favor for Booth," Brennan had explained to Cam. Angela and Hodgins both noticed how much happier the two of them were too. That part was not an act. Booth and Brennan were really enjoying themselves. They always liked spending time together and now had a reason to pretty much be inseparable. They kept the act up through the weekend. Sunday night Brennan called Angela with her best fake tears.

"We broke up," Brennan fake sobbed through the phone. She was glad reception was bad so Angela could not tell how terrible her acting was.

"What happened?"

"He was by Rebecca last night, and wasn't returning any of my calls. He came by later and I got really angry, jealous I guess. We had a huge fight and decided it wasn't going to work out. Ange, I messed up. I know there's nothing between him and Rebecca but I let my jealousy take over. Why couldn't I just trust him?"

"Oh, Sweetie, everyone gets jealous once in a while. You've been happier this week than I've seen you in while. One fight should not be enough to end such great relationship. Trust issues and jealousy are just part of what makes us human." There was a pause in the conversation. Brennan could tell that Angela was deep in thought. "It's the same for Jack and me. Look, I'm going to go talk to Jack. You should go talk to Booth. He's a great guy, and you can't always control your emotions. Just talk it out, he'll understand." Angela hung up with Brennan and drove straight to Hodgins's mansion.

--

The next morning, Booth and Brennan walked by the diner. Hodgins and Angela were stilling at a table talking and laughing. Booth and Brennan came in and joined them.

"Is everything better between you two now?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, we worked everything out." Hodgins replied.

"What about you two?" Angela inquired. Booth and Brennan exchanged glances.

"We have a confession" Booth started.

"We were never really dating. It was just an act to get you two back together. And obviously it worked" Brennan explained. Hodgins and Angela were shocked.

"You want us to believe that was all an act" Angela replied still in disbelief.

"Yeah, Booth and I are just partners. We don't see each other that way."

"And even if we did see each other that way, which we don't, our job is too high risk to be in a relationship. Bones and I know that there's a line we can't cross." Brennan nodded in agreement. The conversation finished there, but Hodgins and Angela were sure they detected disappointment on both Booth and Brennan's faces.

--

Brennan had been looking forward to going home unaccompanied that night. She and Booth had been together nonstop since they started the plan and she was grateful for some much needed alone time. After about an hour, Brennan had enough of being alone. She was bored and lonely. Her home had never seemed so empty. She went to bed alone and depressed.

The next day, Brennan was in a bitter mood. She bossed around the intern and snapped at her coworkers. She completely ignored Booth the rest of the day. As the evening rolled around and the Jeffersonian employees began to pack up for the day, Angela found Brennan hard at work in her office, clearly frustrated with her paper work. Brennan stood up with a folder of papers to file. As she walked over to the filling cabinet, all the papers slipped out and landed across the floor. Brennan wiped the folder down on top of the papers and looked like she was about to stomp on it. Angela swooped in at that moment, picked up the papers, laid them on the desk, and pulled her best friend into an embrace in one fluid motion. Brennan surprisingly fell into her friends arms instead of fighting her.

"What is up with you today, Sweetie?"

Brennan looked up at her friend with a sad slightly panicked looked like a mixture of losing a pet and the world ending. "I think I'm in love with Booth" she replied in a tone that made it sound more like a fatal disease than an exhilarating emotion. She laid her forehead on Angela's shoulder and broke out in tears.

* * *

Let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

I just realized a few days ago, that I never finished this story. I am so sorry! I worked really hard to make a perfect ending. I hope it makes up for the very long delay.

* * *

Angela smiled to herself as she tried to console her friend. She told Brennan the basic comforting phases like "everything will be okay" just to clam her down enough for one of their famous best friend girl talks. Brennan finally began to stop crying and Angela pulled her to the couch.

"What's so wrong about being in love with Booth?" Angela began.

"I've been unable to properly assess if he returns my affection. And even if he did… well there's that line. And I'm worried that if I tell him, everything will change for the worse and there's a chance we could get split up. But now that I fully comprehend my feelings, it is almost intolerable to be around him as just partners."

Needing to cheer her friend up Angela interjected with "Intolerable as in you just want to rip his clothes of and throw him down on an examination table?"

A slight chuckle slipped out of Brennan. "Intolerable as in I hate the thought of parting when a case is over or even when the day is over," Brennan added on a more serious note. "But your scenario sound okay too… What should I do?"

Angela thought for a moment knowing that relationships are delicate and with the wrong advice she could ruin a partnership, a friendship, and any shot of anything romantic. But thinking further, Angela realized that their relationship wasn't delicate, it was rock hard, and she knew exactly what advice to give.

"Okay, Sweetie. The really great thing about you and Booth is how strong your relationship is because of how well you accept each other as is."

"I don't understand."

"When one of you screws up, the other on calls them on it and moves on."

"Okay."

"So that's what you should do."

"Screw up?"

"Kind of, do something big and bold that lets him know exactly how you feel. He'll either reciprocate your feelings or call you on it and move on."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, Bren, you two have such a strong relationship that nothing you say or do could break it."

"So be bold."

"Exactly."

--

Later that day, Booth hopped up the platform and headed towards Brennan with a big grin on his face. "We got the guy, Bones!"

"What?"

"He slipped up. He used his ex-wife's credit card at a hotel, apparently not knowing she had reported it stolen."

"You went without me?"

"Yeah, Bones, we were raiding the hotel room of dangerous drug dealer. There was a good chance that it would end in a shootout, which it did. Not exactly a place for an anthropologist"

"So you went alone" Brennan argued, her tone becoming tenser as she unsuccessfully tried to control her temper.

Booth's temper flared back and he replied a firm tone just short of shouting. "No, I took a trained FBI agent. Look I knew you would be upset, but it wasn't safe and you are not an FBI agent. I much rather have you mad at me than have something happen to you. I'm sorry if your safety is a much higher priority to me than your feelings, but feelings are fixable, gunshot wounds can be fat…"

Booth never had a chance to finish the word fatal. Brennan though to herself, be bold, and grabbed Booth by the tie. She slipped her other hand around the back of his neck and planted a passionate kiss right on his lips. Booth was in shock, he didn't kiss back, but he didn't pull away. Brennan pulled away after a few moments and looked up at Booth.

Booth, who still hadn't cooled down, responded, "What the hell was that?"

"That was me, obliterating the line, because I don't know if you've noticed, but there hasn't been one for years."

"Oh" was the only response Booth could muster up. Then reaction took over common sense and her grabbed Brennan, pushed her against the railing of the platform, and returned her passionate kiss. She responded by slipping her hands around his neck and pulling him closer. It seemed like time had stopped and the world had gone silent as they continued to express their feelings to each other through an ever deepening kiss.

Although the world hadn't gone silent, the Jeffersonian had and all work had stopped, even if time had not. Cam was the first to notice as she headed up to the platform to hand Booth the final reports. Upon seeing the display, she quickly turned to drag Angela out of her office. When Angela saw what Cam was unable to explain in her office, all she could say was, "wow, Bren, that is bold." Hodgins and Wendell were the next notice. They had been working on the other side of the platform, but decided it was awkward and exited quietly down the stairs. It couldn't have been that awkward, because they then continued to watch. Several other pairs of Jeffersonian eyes had stopped working and watched the spectacle. Even the Fed Ex guy seemed to have temporarily forgotten what he was supposed to be doing.

Booth and Brennan finally decided to come up for air. They slowly broke apart and smiled at each other. Wow was the only thought on their minds for a few moments. Then reality began to set back in and they simultaneously realized that the Jeffersonian was absolutely silent. As they turned away from each other, about two dozen eyes stared back at them. The silence was broken by Angela with an "Ow, Ow" followed by a large round of applause from the rest of the crowd. Brennan blushed and froze. Booth was equally mortified, but his protect Brennan instincts took over all other emotions. He quickly grabbed her by the hand and pulled her off the platform towards the door.

"Bones is taking her lunch," Booth called towards Cam as he headed out the door.

"Okay," Cam replied. Then after a brief pause shouted back, "the maintenance closets have security cameras!"

"But the Egyptian exhibit and limbo don't" Angela slipped in right before the glassed doors slide shut. The look Cam shot Angela was her only response.

--

_A random Sunday about a year later_

"Bones, have you seen my fedora?"

Brennan walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom in a red dress that Booth had not seen since the case they solved in Las Vegas. "This is yours?" Brennan teased pointing to the hat she had just put on seconds before she stepped out of the bathroom. "But it looks so nice with my dress."

Booth had to agree that his hat had never looked as good as it did that moment, but he was extremely certain that it had nothing to do with the dress. "You don't have to wear anything to look nice," Booth responded.

Brennan smiled. "And if you didn't feel so strongly about that, I would have been able to get dressed a lot faster."

Booth smiled back. "You could always say no."

"I could never say no to you," Brennan replied as she placed the fedora on Booth's head and a soft kiss on his lips.

The moment was interrupted by the doorbell. Brennan quickly turned and motioned for Booth to zip up her dress. Then she hurried to the door to greet her guests. Brennan's last comment slightly eased Booth's nerves as his shaking hand slid a solitaire-diamond white gold engagement ring into his pocket and headed over to the group by the door.

"Are you two ready to salsa the night away with us?" Angela asked.

"Oh yeah," Brennan laughed knowing her best friend probably would dance the night away despite the fact she looked like a watermelon thief that hid the evidence under her purple sequence dress.

Brennan caught Booth by the hand and followed her friends and boyfriend out the door for another night on the town. It was the perfect end to a weekend she would remember forever.

The End!


End file.
